Amelia's Bones
by AriesofEarth
Summary: Amelia Bones is old. Her time would've come soon anyway. How did she die? Find out.


_This is at the request of someone who liked my portrayal of Emmeline Vance in _Emmeline's End._ Here's how Amelia Bones went._

Amelia's Bones

Cooking. I loved cooking.

Most magical folk delegated the task to magic, but I liked the concentration it required. It kept my mind of the horrible things that were happening. The 'accident' with the 'hurricane'. How did they get giants so quickly? Perhaps Dumbledore was right. Of course Dumbledore was right. He was always right…

A knock at the door. I went up to it, drawing my wand warily. I knew of nobody who, apart from the ministry and the Order, knew where I was.

"Amelia?" The voice on the other end of the door said. I recognized it as Albus. "May I come in?" I know that few people would be able to impersonate Albus, but I needed to be sure.

"Albus? What's your favourite type of jam?" I waited nervously for the answer.

"Blueberry, why?"

I knew then that it was not him. I bewitched the door, than ran as fast as I could to the sitting room. Floo Powder, I had to get out of here! I moved towards the fireplace, when an emerald fire exploded out of the fireplace. There he stood. The Dark Lord himself.

"Amelia Bones. Needless to say, you didn't fall for my ruse?"

My mind was racing… If I could disable him for a minute, then I could Dissapparate. Then to the ministry…

"You won't defeat me. I can see your every move. You are dead."

I edged along the wall, trying to get to the door. He noticed.

"You won't get away. I have the house surrounded. I'm going to kill you personally."

"That makes me wonder. Why personally? It's not as if I have wronged you."

His eyes flashed deepest scarlet. He said "_Crucio_!", but I ducked at the last second. "You, and all your wizarding friends have wronged me by not joining my cause. I kill you personally, because there are far-fetched rumours of your talents, and I don't want to waste any of my servants." He fired another curse at me, but I waved my wand, and a pot took the blow for me. I stood up.

"Not without a fight." I said. I wouldn't die without taking him down with me. He turned to the door, and locked it. "We begin." He said.

FLASH! CRASH! He fired curse after curse at me, but I moved my worldly possessions in the way. I had too many anyway. I turned around, then fired a jinx of my own concoction at him. It only grazed his shoulder, but that was enough. He flipped around once, then fell very ungracefully to the floor. He got up with inhuman speed, and bound my legs to the floor.

"Now," he said, "You die." He fired the curse at me, but to his surprise, I blocked it with another spell of my own. He was shocked enough that I could free my legs. He fired the same curse over and over, but my spell just blocked them. I hadn't told anyone about it, because they wouldn't have the power needed to control it.

"AUUUGH!" I was slammed against the door, and my wand flew away from me. I looked up, and there he was, cackling like a mad hyena. I decided to forgo lady-ness, and punched him in a spot that won't be said. I kicked out his legs, then got up, and stuck out my hand. My wand flew back into it. I turned around and threw a vase on his head. Then, as I tried to run, he grabbed my ankle, I fell, and he turned me around. I clawed at his face, and stomped on his fingers with my free foot. He let go.

Running, running. Nowhere to go… What was I supposed to do? The answer came to me in a flash. Nothing. Honourable last stands, although rather pointless, were better than none. I turned around.

"This is to you, Edgar." I said, recalling my long-dead brother. I fired a curse of such magnitude that the pictures rattled. That gave me an idea. I turned to the portrait of Dilys Derwent. "Dilys," I said, "Tell the Ministry about this. GO NOW!" She turned in her picture, and ran. I would die, but the Ministry would converge on here, perhaps capturing a few Death Eaters.

I fired a curse again. He parried. One from him. I dodged. This went on for a few minutes, but eventually, he got close enough to grab me. He spun me away from him, and stuck his wand in my back. I could hear him muttering something. I strained my ears.

"And forever more, they will say that you died fighting me. How quaint. I should kill you just for that. But, there are other reasons for your death." He muttered the final curse, and I felt myself floating away. The last thing I saw was my body crumpling to the floor. That would've been horrible for my bones.

Amelia's Bones.


End file.
